Corporate Confessions
by Cullens Conquest
Summary: Isabella Swan's new job doesn't go as planned. Not only has she been asked to fill in as the boss's assistant, a job that no one else was willing to take. Her new boss just happened to be the most difficult, arrogant and devastatingly handsome man she had ever met. Extended from my O/S entry for the CPS contest. Quick read.
1. Chapter 1

**This is slightly extended from my O/S in the CPS contest (I guess its now a quick read). I know Bossward has been done so many times and many things will be similar to the other fics and storys out there.**

 **Thank you Urban dictionary for Bosshole (I had to search a name for him)**

 **I do not own twilight.**

 **Thank you once again to Sherry, like always I couldn't have done this without her.**

 **I will add the O/S at the end.**

* * *

 **Bella**

My hand shook as I straightened out my skirt. _Okay, Bella. You can do this._

This was my first day and I was so nervous. Three years of hard work and dedication had paid off, and today I would be employed in my chosen field. Something that not many college graduates could say. I always enjoyed working with numbers, it was something I was good at. So, it was only natural that my job entailed me working with them.

Walking into the huge building; I looked around feeling overwhelmed. Everything was modern looking, elegant, and I felt a little out of place.

There was security personnel stationed everywhere. Cullen Enterprises is the top company in their field. Buying failing businesses and often selling them for a huge profit. I guess that pissed of many people so the need for security was understandable. Though this seemed a little extreme to me, just on the ground floor alone I counted fifteen security guards.

Making my way to the reception area I spoke with the pretty receptionist who pointed me towards the elevator; she informed me that I had to check-in with a Mrs. Cope on the 2nd floor.

I knocked on the door identified as _Human Resources_ , I heard a sweet voice tell me to enter.

"Please take a seat."

"Good morning, I'm Isabella Swan, I'm here for my first day in Accounting," I smiled at the older woman.

Mrs. Cope, the head of Human Resources, glanced at me with a kind smile. "Good morning, Miss Swan, welcome to Cullen Enterprises." She opened the drawer to her left and pulled out a file, clearly labeled _Isabella Swan_ and looked at me in apology. "I'm afraid there has been a change of plans."

My smile dropped, you must be kidding me. I couldn't have been fired before I even started. "I'm not following."

"Mr. Cullen's assistant quit unexpectedly yesterday." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Between you and me, she was sleeping with one of the married partners and got burned."

 _Great, but what does that have to do with me?_ I waited for her to continue, but she seemed to be waiting for me to comment.

"Well, that's unfortunate. Although, I don't know what Mr. Cullen's assistant quitting has to do with me." I wasn't sure what else to say. I researched the company when I first applied for the job and his name popped up.

Edward Cullen was CEO and Chairman of the Board of Cullen Enterprise. When I'd searched on the internet I'd found very little on the billionaire, except an interview with the Business Times, and an angry Facebook rant from a former employee; who called him Bosshole due to the fact that the only time he came out of his office was to fire someone.

"Well, as Cullen Enterprise's newest employee it falls to you to stand-in until a suitable replacement can be found. It shouldn't take longer than a couple of weeks."

I gulped, I didn't want to work for Bosshole. "Isn't this a little unusual, I'm an accountant, not a personal assistant."

"You won't be a personal assistant."

I turned to face the deep, male voice. A tall man leaned against the door frame. I looked from his shiny black shoes, up his black trousers and suit jacket, past his white shirt, and red tie to a pair of emerald green eyes.

 _Wow._

"You'll be an assistant." He walked over to me. "The assistant to the Chairman of the Board. You will have a lot of responsibilities. I hope you can keep up." His lips thinned, "Do you have a problem with that?"

I froze, he was intimidating and I couldn't seem to make a sound.

"Good." He turned and headed to the door. "I'll give you twenty minutes to complete all your paperwork, then I want you to report to my office."

He walked out and I could only stare at the empty space where he stood.

"He's a tornado."

Obviously, the pay here made Mrs. Cope unable to voice the truth, he was an asshole. No, he was Bosshole.

"I take it that's Edward Cullen." I couldn't believe how rude he was.

"In the handsome flesh."

I must have looked upset.

"Listen, Miss Swan, I know this isn't what you expected, so I am going to be totally honest with you. Edward Cullen is a brilliant businessman, but he's strict and a little paranoid. He built this company on his own, from the ground up, and he trusts no one. He never discloses what he's working on fully to his staff. He just gives you what you need to know." She looked at me and sighed, "None of the other employees were willing to take the job."

 _Great._

~CC~

.

 **Edward**

I was around seven years old when I began to experience obsessions and compulsions. I felt that if I did not shut the window four times or turn the lights on and off, then something terrible would happen. I couldn't figure out exactly what would happen, but a feeling of dread overcame me if I held off the urge. I had a fear of stepping on pavement cracks, I don't know why, but it made me physically uncomfortable if I did it.

I remember many of my foster families making comments that I was _weird_ , a _loner_ or simply _quirky_. Which led me to being passed from family to family over the years.

It wasn't until the Cullen's adopted me when I was fourteen that I gained answers to why I behaved in such a way. I had no idea what OCD was, no one had mentioned it to me until Dr. Cullen had taken me in. He witnessed my breakdowns on many occasions and had quickly diagnosed me.

I felt alone and thought that I was the only person in the world who had these _silly quirks_ , until he brought me into his office to explain his thoughts on my behavior. That led to me being placed into behavioral therapy, it helped greatly, but obviously didn't stop the compulsions I felt.

Throughout my college years my OCD developed into checking things were correct and counting in my head, until things felt right. My work was often praised for being thorough and precise; but I became increasingly anxious, and at times became incredibly introverted. I did my best not to show what was happening to anyone else for fear of being seen as weak.

I would wake from vivid and disturbing dreams in cold sweats; heart pounding and feeling an intensity of despair because I didn't check the window four times or close the curtain so there was no gap. I continued accepting that this was how life was from now on.

To get through social events I would drink or take cocaine in order to appear confident and to suppress my anxiety.

That lasted two years into college before Carlisle noticed my deteriorating condition. I had come home for the holidays and my adoptive mother, Esme, had organized a party. That night I had done a couple of lines before enjoying a few glasses of whisky. I spoke to everyone in the room, charming everyone with my social skills.

Carlisle had been watching me closely throughout the night, that should have been a warning, but the drugs made me unable to pick up on his obvious observations of me.

The following morning I had woken up and followed him into his office, where he had produced a small bag of cocaine. Not wanting him to think I was a chronic user I explained my need for it, especially when put in social situations.

He had asked me to go back to therapy, informing me that I didn't need to be very social if it made me resort to drugs.

Over the years; therapy has made me able to interact with people in social situations without the use of drugs, at least for a small amount of time.

I still had a reputation for being _difficult_. I didn't _like_ people, so I would make it so I didn't have to deal with them often. That was something I didn't see changing anytime soon.

I had walked down to Mrs. Cope's office, looking for my new assistant. I had been in my office for an hour and I didn't like having to wait. I had things to do and the time I had lost doing my assistant's job made me edgy and short-tempered.

Before I could enter I heard someone speak, "Isn't this a little unusual, I'm an accountant, not a personal assistant."

Ah, yes, my new assistant was supposed to start in Accounting today. I had a long interview process before anyone was hired and Mrs. Stanley's untimely departure had messed up my hiring process. Well, tough, if she wanted to work for my company she had better learn to follow my rules.

Standing in the doorway, I spoke. "You won't be a personal assistant." She would not be dealing with anything personal, a shiver worked through me at the thought of her making my coffee. She was sure to get it wrong.

"You'll be an assistant." I walked over to her. "The assistant to the Chairman of the Board. You will have a lot of responsibilities. I hope you can keep up." I couldn't believe she was acting so ungrateful, my day had already been turned upside down. I didn't have time for this. "Do you have a problem with that?"

I took her in, she wore flat shoes, a brown skirt with a plain white shirt, obviously not designer, but not inappropriate looking. She had her hair tied in a low ponytail and no makeup at all. Her eyes wide as she stared at me, not speaking. _Obviously she had no problem._

"Good." I turned and headed to the door. "I'll give you twenty minutes to complete all your paperwork, then I want you to report to my office."

I could spare twenty minutes, good God, today was going to be a mess. My entire day had become unorganized and I didn't like it.

Miss Swan had better learn her place or she would find herself out of a job.

* * *

 **OCD info taken from Wiki and medical sources online, (it may not be accurate) No offence intended. This is the only EPOV.**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own twilight.**

 **As always, much love to Sherry for all the help and support.**

* * *

 **Bella.**

.

Mrs. Cope had convinced me to see the bright side. This was Edward Cullen. I could learn a lot from him and the pay was great.

Maybe the Facebook rant was wrong. _God, please let it be wrong._

I'd made my way up to his office within the twenty minute time frame; getting off the elevator, I stood in awe and admired my surroundings. Bright, bold colors decorated the walls, modern furniture filled the waiting room. A huge ornate desk sat outside what I presume was Bosshole's office. It was something you only saw in magazines.

"Are you going to stand there all day? Come."

Leaving my bag and coat on what I presumed would be my desk. I walked into his office and paused. He had his back to me, placing his suit jacket on a hanger and then hung it on the rack behind his desk. Edward Cullen had a nice butt, his trousers were cut with such precision that they left nothing to the imagination, and his white shirt showed off his lean, muscled back. He definitely worked out.

I swallowed just as he turned.

"What?"

My God, not only does he have the perfect body with beautiful chiseled features, he also had the best sex hair I had ever seen. And he had just caught me staring at him.

"Nothing."

"Good, because we have lots to do. Anything you see or hear in this office is strictly confidential, I'm sure Mrs. Cope explained that when you signed the Confidentiality Agreement." He raised his eyebrow and took a seat at his desk.

I had to stop myself from saying _duh_ at him. Even without the legally binding document, I would never repeat business or personal information.

I nodded, but kept my mouth shut, fearing the word would make an appearance.

"Right, I guess there are worse things than a mute assistant."

I couldn't do it, I wasn't used to dealing with Bossholes and I definitely wasn't used to holding my tongue.

"Excuse me, I'm not mute and you are incredibly rude."

He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should remember who you are speaking to, your job is to assist me, not give your opinion on my manners. Are we clear?" His voice was firm and precise. I watched him line up his pens and fix his files so they did not overlap. Everything on his desk had its place.

"Yes." _Best to keep it short and sweet_.

"Good, here is a file containing what I am currently working on, familiarize yourself with it. You will need to know what it contains for the meeting this week." I nodded a little confused, but grabbed the file. _I thought he kept his projects secret_. "The file does not leave this office, Miss Swan, am I clear?"

"Crystal." I could do this.

"Good. You are dismissed." He waved his hand and turned towards his open laptop. Effectively dismissing me.

I stood and made my way to my desk, a little pissed with his attitude. He was no better than me, the arrogant Bosshole. I was determined to see this through. It was only for a couple of weeks. Then, I could go and do my real job. Once someone was found I'd never have to see him again.

I could last a couple of weeks, I hoped.

The rest of the day had been uneventful. I had familiarized myself with the files and computer system. Finding it easy; I silently thanked Mr. Newton, who had been kind enough to offer me a job in his sporting good store when I first moved to Forks to live with Charlie. His filing system was much more disorganized, and if I could figure out what was going on there, Mr. Cullen's obviously organized system should be easy.

Mr. Cullen didn't leave his office at all while I was there, and I had to wonder what he did in there all day.

~CC~

The next day had been going well. I was ahead in my daily tasks and I found it quite enjoyable. I loved the peace and quiet working on Mr. Cullen's floor offered, but I was sure it would soon become tedious and repetitive as the days went by.

The sound of the elevator brought me out of my daydream.

I watched as a tall strawberry blonde woman walked confidently towards me. She was dressed to kill in an obvious designer suit and killer heels that made me wince from just looking at them.

"I'm here to see Mr. Cullen." She stated, looking at me with her piercing blue eyes.

"Your name please." I smiled at the beautiful blonde.

"Denali. Tanya Denali."

I dialed Mr. Cullen's extension and informed him of Mrs. Denali's arrival.

"It's Miss Denali. Not Mrs." Her obviously annoyed voice announced as soon as I placed the phone down.

Before I could apologize, Mr. Cullen's office door opened and he strode confidently over to the strawberry blonde bombshell.

"Miss Denali, it's a pleasure to see you again. I'm so happy you could make it." He grasped her offered hand, placing a single kiss upon it.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world. When I heard you wanted to buy my father's company I insisted on meeting you myself." She fluttered her eyelashes at him, obviously charmed by his good looks.

"My condolences to your family for your loss. Your father was a great man. This way. Would you like any refreshments. Coffee? Water?" He placed his hand on her lower back, guiding her into his office.

"No thank you, Mr. Cullen." Her voice was slightly husky.

Turning to face me, Mr. Cullen spoke, "Hold my calls Miss Swan." And with that he shut his office door.

I watched as the handle on his door turned once, twice, three times. Something I had noticed happened every time he shut his door.

The meeting didn't last for very long. Ten minutes later they both exited his office.

Mr. Cullen strode over to me, file in hand.

"I need you to run these numbers Miss Swan." He placed the file on my desk and turned to face Miss Denali. "Thank you for your time Tanya. I'm sorry we couldn't come to an agreement today."

"Let's leave the little secretary here and discuss it over lunch." Miss Denali's eyes flicked to me. "Seriously, Edward, give the girl a pay rise so she can buy some decent clothes."

"It would be my pleasure. The restaurant around the corner holds a table open for me." They walked out both of their laughs echoing behind them.

Leaving me feeling humiliated and disappointed.

I would not let them beat me.

I remember speaking to my grandmother about Mr. Cullen's ever-changing moods and her words echo through my mind.

' _It's women who have the bad rep for being the moody ones, but it's men who truly hold the title. It's important that you realize you are not responsible for his moods. He already had a reputation for being an ogre before you even started working for him. You have to decide for yourself when enough is enough.'_

Well, I'd had enough. Texting Alice, I asked her if she could help me update my wardrobe, a task that she was all to happy too help with.

Mr. Cullen had returned to his office two hours later; briskly walking past my desk, he spoke without stopping.

"Finish your task for the day and leave Miss Swan. I won't be needing you for the rest of the day."

With that; he slammed his door, the glass shaking from the impact.

 _I guess things didn't go as planned for Bosshole._

I sat staring at the door, waiting for the inevitable. _TURN one. TURN two. TURN three._

I quickly finished my notes on last week's financials, closing the computer down I left with an obvious skip in my step. Time to speak to Alice.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Twilight or Sherry. I have decided to upload it all at once because I have a busy week ahead and I am currently working on two other fics. I hope you enjoy it and thank you in advance for the reviews.**

* * *

 **Bella.**

.

I had spent the next couple of days nervous and unsure, a combination I was not used to feeling. I prided myself on my sassy personality, and unfortunately, that may get me fired here.

I jerked back from my thoughts when a hand holding a file suddenly appeared in front of my face.

"Your first task today is to check the financial reports." My stomach fluttered as I looked into his emerald green eyes.

"Yes, sir." He really was a gorgeous man. It was a shame he was so difficult to deal with.

"Then, I need you to re-organize a couple of appointments for me." He handed me a piece of paper. "These appointments are urgent Miss Swan."

"No problem, Mr. Cullen." I looked up from the paper to see him staring at me intently. "Anything else I can help you with sir?"

A light blush covered his cheeks, "No, that will be all Miss Swan." He cleared his throat and turned, striding into his office and shutting the door.

 _TURN one. TURN two. TURN three._

Looking down at myself, I couldn't figure out what Bosshole's problem was. Alice had informed me that this blue silk blouse looked good; or in her words, _"It looks fabulous Bella, your cleavage looks great and the color really suits you."_

The next week passed by slowly, but free from drama. I slowly started to relax into my position and even interacted with Mr. Cullen on a couple of occasions.

Even after all these years he was still enthusiastic about his work, and I now understood why so many people dealt with him, despite his less than stellar attitude. He was brilliant and obviously very good at his job.

I had also noticed a couple of interesting things about him. Besides the door thing, his desk was organized in a particular way, everything had it's place. Pens went to the right of him, three, all lined in a neat row. Files were placed neatly at the top of the desk, the binding/edging placed facing outward. His laptop was placed to his left, along with his phone, which was placed at the top of his desk on the left hand side.

His suit jacket was always hung on a hanger before being placed on the rack. He had four different ties in his bottom drawer, along with a new shirt; obviously placed there in case he needed to change. I sometimes witnessed him counting to himself, but other than those little quirks, he appeared to be overly controlled in everything.

I learned from watching him. After stirring his coffee, three to the left and three to the right, he tapped his spoon on the side of his cup six times before rinsing off the spoon and returning it to its appropriate drawer.

I also learned how to organize his lunch, food must not touch and no dressings or sauces are to be placed on the plate, instead they had to be in a bowl to the right side of his plate.

Many restaurants knew exactly how he liked his food, often sending everything in separate containers.

He also seemed to be a little more friendlier towards me, although I think I sometimes made him uncomfortable. I would catch him staring at me like I was a puzzle waiting to be cracked. Sometimes a light blush would cover his cheeks, making him seem much younger than his thirty-three years.

~CC~

It was a Thursday morning and I had been in the office since 7am. Mr. Cullen was always in a better mood when I had set everything up for the day and I soon realized that coming in an hour earlier made all the difference.

He liked to have the day organized just so, no emergency appointments were allowed and everything had to be planned exactly to the hour, or he would become agitated and short-tempered.

He had walked into the office with a little bounce in his step, telling me to follow him into his office.

"We're going out today." He fell into his chair. _Did he just say 'we'._

"Really?" Thank God, the office could be pretty boring sometimes. Especially since it was only me and Mr. Cullen on this floor.

"Yes, I'm signing the contract for the controlling interest in a business start-up. I've been working on it for the past year." He leaned back and gave me a bright smile, his whole face lit up and his eyes sparkled with delight. It was startling to see; it made me smile back at him easily.

 _He was so handsome when he wasn't being a complete bosshole._

His excitement was catching and I found myself letting my guard down. I spoke without thinking. "It's good to see you smile, I don't think I've ever seen it before. You're always so serious." I slapped my hands over my mouth as soon as I finished speaking, shocked at what I said. He was sure to fire me now.

He had laughed. "Very few things please me, Miss Swan. Business is something I enjoy. Something I excel in."

I nodded, shocked that he answered me so easily.

Our meeting with Mr. Jenks was interesting. Mr. Cullen had introduced me to the portly man and guided me, hand placed firmly on the small of my back, to my seat; offering me a dazzling smile as he described me as _extremely efficient in my job_ to Mr. Jenks. I obviously preened at the compliment, pleased that I had managed to impress someone as finicky as Mr. Cullen.

It was obvious that Mr. Jenks and Mr. Cullen had had many business dealings together. Mr. Jenks didn't bat an eye at Mr. Cullen's food order of, _"Well done steak, Jacket potato and peas"._ All on separate plates; butter was to be placed in a small bowl and the steak had to be thoroughly cooked, no visible fat.

Mr. Cullen then proceeded to cut his steak and place it on a clean plate, asking the server to take his dirty plate as he detested the grease and oil the steak left behind.

The lunch meeting was going smoothly; Bosshole had been attentive to me throughout dinner, often asking me for my opinion on the many idea's he had for his new venture. It made me rethink his nickname, maybe he wasn't so bad.

I watched as Mr. Cullen removed a pen from his jacket and place it to his right, ready to sign Mr. Jenks papers. It must have been a regular occurrence because Mr. Jenks quickly removed a file from his briefcase. He visibly cringed when he handed him a folder that had obviously been shoved inside, leaving many creases.

And with that, Mr. Cullen's good mood had vanished instantaneously. His nostrils flared and his voice became stern and straight to the point. Obviously displeased with the way Mr. Jenks had stored the file.

He seemed to perk up once we left the restaurant and I hoped his good mood would last. During the ride to the office he had been quiet and reserved. I had caught him looking at me from my peripheral vision a couple of times, but kept quiet, not wanting to sour his good mood.

I had been relaxed for the rest of the day; even going so far as to knock on his door and offer him coffee, which he accepted, obviously confident that I knew exactly how to make it, six taps on the cup included.

My smile was bright and my optimism high until I was ready to leave for the day. I had just packed up my things and was heading to the elevator when he peered his head around his office door.

"Miss Swan," I turned and smiled at him.

"Yes, sir." The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I placed my hand in the door so that it didn't leave without me.

"While my spirits today were unusually high and I behaved unprofessionally myself, I would implore you to remember that I am your boss, not your friend. The comment you made earlier this morning was inappropriate and you would do well to remember your place here." My smile dropped and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Giving him a nod of agreement, I turned and left.

The next day at work I was still feeling a little deflated and hadn't had much sleep. Luckily for me, Mr. Cullen kept himself locked away, doing God knows what in his office. I didn't see him all day and was able to leave early to catch up on my much needed sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Twilight. Many more thanks to my good friend Sherry.**

* * *

 **Bella.**

 **.**

I had been working for Mr. Cullen for three weeks with no sign of the new assistant anywhere. _I must remember to speak to Mrs. Cope regarding the matter as soon as possible._

We were now on our way back from another business meeting that had gone very well, despite the client, Mr. Hunter giving me the creeps. I had been organized and precise in my research giving Mr. Cullen the upper-hand in the negotiations.

He sat beside me in the black limousine looking relaxed. I found myself staring at his face. _Bosshole was great eye candy, especially when he was relaxed and not scowling._

"You did very well in there, Mr. Hunter is a difficult man," I jumped slightly, and watched as he picked a piece of lint from his trousers.

"Thank you." I gave him what I knew was a timid smile. I was not going to get my hopes up that his yo-yo moods had improved. I was not setting myself up for the disappointment. I could keep a casual, cool appearance when needed and when dealing with Edward Cullen it was definitely needed. You never knew if you were going to get the lion or the lamb.

The limo pulled up outside Cullen Enterprises and Mr. Cullen stepped out first and offered me his hand. I took it instinctively, but regretted it almost immediately. Little sparks of electricity spiked up my arm, making my breath catch.

It made me uneasy, feeling those sparks of attraction. I couldn't afford to be pining after my boss, especially when he didn't even like me.

 _He doesn't like anyone Bella._

I stepped out of the limo and stood in front of him. Our eyes met and we both paused, my breath stuttered out of me as our gaze held. His eyes sparkled in the light and the tingles moved along our palms.

Shit. I was still holding his hand, no wonder he was staring at me. What must he think of me?

I dropped it like it stung me and took a step back. "Thank you for taking me with you, it was very informative."

He stepped back. "You're welcome," he took another step. "I won't be back to the office today. I have a meeting, so just finish your tasks and you can leave for the day."

"Okay, have a good meeting." He jumped into the limo and left.

Leaving me frozen on the sidewalk.

 _I could not be attracted to my boss._

 _I was not attracted to my boss._

 _I will not fall for my boss._

 _Oh God, I wanted my boss._

Heading straight to the office, sending Alice an SOS text, asking her to call me. I finished the rest of my work in record time. Sitting at my desk, I found myself staring into Mr. Cullen's office. _What was I going to do?_

The sound of my mobile brought me out of my thoughts.

"Alice!" I cried.

"What's the emergency Bella?"

"I just had a bad day." I couldn't do it, I couldn't tell her about my attraction to Bosshole. I heard her laugh over the phone. "This is no laughing matter Alice. I'm..."

"Bella... Your boss is going to drive you crazy." My silence must have spoken volumes. "He's all you talk about. Is he really that bad."

"Yeah." My throat went dry and I was impressed that I managed to croak out any words at all. _He's not all I talk about. She clearly must be over-exaggerating._

"It's okay, Bella. Why don't I pick up a bottle of wine and meet you at your place later." Her voice spoke soothingly to me.

"Okay." _I guess this kind of thing requires wine._

~CC~

The next day had been tense. I had been a little hungover and Mr. Cullen had been sullen and terse. I didn't know how to deal with it. So, I decided avoidance was the best option.

The phone ringing woke me from my thoughts.

"Hello." It was Security downstairs in the lobby at Reception.

"Miss Swan, there is a lady here who wants to come up, but she isn't on the approved list. Mr. Cullen does not allow guest up to his floor without prior knowledge." I knew this, Mr. Cullen insisted that the visitor's logs are to be updated daily. No unexpected visitors were tolerated.

I heard a female voice that I'm sure sounded familiar.

"Her name is Miss Brandon and she says she's here to take you to lunch." Damn, I knew she would show up. I had accidentally made my feelings known when speaking about my boss; and last night I had used the words, _hot, fuckable,_ and _asshole_ to describe him. Granted, I had had a couple of glasses of wine, but I knew she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to come see him for herself.

It was a miracle she held off until now.

"It's okay, Mike, tell her I will be right down." I guess there would be no problem with me taking my lunch fifteen minutes earlier today. I grabbed my things and headed straight for the elevator when Mr. Cullen's door opened and he peered out.

"Who was that?" His stare was piercing and I had to remember to breathe.

"Just Mike from Reception. Someone wanted to come up, but they didn't have an appointment. I'm off to lunch." I turned towards the elevator.

"I can fit someone in, I'm free for the rest of the afternoon." I stared at him, astonished that he was willing to allow someone an unscheduled visit.

"That isn't necessary. The lady wanted to speak to me, it was my best friend, Alice. I have a sneaking feeling that she's here to meet you." _It was better to be honest. Right?_

"Well then, I suggest you do not disappoint her and tell her to come right up." I stared at him, my mind in shock.

"Let her up." I gasped. Oh no this was definitely a bad idea, Alice had no filter, at all.

"Yes, Miss Swan, I can spare a few moments to meet my assistant's friend, can I not? I wouldn't want to seem rude." _Yes, because you are so concerned with people's opinion of you._

"Okay," I called down to Security at Reception requesting that they allow her up. We both stood staring at each other in awkward silence until the elevator's ding broke us apart.

"Hi Bella, I was hoping we could go for lunch together." My best friend's voice made me whirl around, she flashed me a winning smile before turning to face Mr. Cullen. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen, Bella speaks very highly of you."

 _I was going to kill her._

"It's lovely to meet you Mrs...?" Alice laughed, and waved her hand.

"It's Miss and it's Alice, and your Edward? May I call you Edward? We're all friends here." My hand ran through my hair, I cannot believe her.

"Well, I guess that would be fine. You are not under my employment, so it wouldn't be unprofessional." Mr. Cullen looked a little uncomfortable and before I could comment, Alice jumped in once again.

"Oh, you don't allow Bella to call you Edward?" Now he definitely looked uncomfortable.

"No Miss, I mean Alice. It is Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen." He looked tense, so I decided it was time to leave.

"Right. I'm off to lunch Mr. Cullen, would you be needing anything before I leave?" I grabbed my bag and Alice's arm.

"No, I'm fine Miss Swan, but I insist you use my driver while the weather is bad." I looked outside to see the rain pounding hard against the glass.

"No, that won't be necessary." I didn't need a driver, we weren't going far.

"Come on Bella, I don't want to get soaked and Edward kindly offered his driver," she smiled sweetly at him, and leaned forward whispering in his ear. His eyebrows rose and then furrowed in frustration as he turned to me and all the tension left his face.

"Please Bella, I would feel better if you took my driver." I gasped at his use of my name and my heart skipped a beat.

"Erm, well, okay, if you're sure." His smile was blinding and made him look so much younger.

His face dropped into his usual mask and he cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm sure."

Alice kissed him on the cheek, and then grabbed my hand. "I will have her back to you in no time Edward," She smiled a wicked smile at me, "say bye to Edward, Bella."

I blushed and rolled my eyes, "See you later Mr. Cullen." I went to leave, but Alice had a firm grip.

"No, Bella it's Edward, not Mr. Cullen." I turned to argue, but the look on Mr. Cullen's face stopped me. Did he look hopeful or was I just imagining it. I decided she wasn't going to leave unless I did as she asked, I could always apologize to him later.

"See you after lunch, Edward. Thank you for the driver," I pulled Alice away. "If you change your mind about wanting anything, don't hesitate to call my cell," I called out behind me.

As I stepped inside the elevator I could see that Mr. Cullen, I mean, Edward, hadn't moved from his spot, and when his eyes met mine, I gasped at the heat in them. His green eyes looked darker, he looked so primal, he licked his lips, his eyes still firmly on mine until the elevator door closed and broke our gaze.

Whirling around to face my friend I spoke between gritted teeth. "What the hell was that."

"Nothing, I was just being friendly Bella, honestly?" She huffed out a breath, trying to appear displeased with my accusing tone.

"That wasn't friendly. That… That was completely inappropriate." I screeched at her, surprising myself. "Alice, he's my boss."

"I'm well aware of who he is Bella." She waved her hand and walked out of the elevator and towards the reception desk.

"But-" She turned to face me effectively stopping my words.

"He wants you too. I can tell." Her laugh echoes through the reception area.

"You don't know that," I hissed at her, "and be quiet, people might hear you."

"Oh, but I can." She leaned forward and whispered in my ear. "I told him if he ever wanted to get into your panties, then he would have to remove the stick from up his butt hole." She spun and walked towards Mr. Cullen's driver. Leaving me gasping like a fish behind her.

"What?" My voice carried through the reception area, making everyone pause and stare at me.

She waved her hand over her shoulder, not caring about my obvious distress, and batted her long lashes at Mr. Cullen's driver.

"Hi, I'm Alice Brandon. You must be Edward's driver. I guess you're taking us to lunch." She linked her arm through his and proceeded to walk him out of the building.

"Yes, ma'am." He tipped his head to her, pursing his lips, probably trying not to laugh at my pushy friend. "The name is Jasper Whitlock, and I would be honored to take you to lunch."

 _What the hell had Alice done._


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own Twilight.**

 **Once again Sherry deserves so much love for everything she does for me.**

* * *

 **Bella.**

 **.**

The next few days after Mr. Cullen met Alice had been interesting; we returned to our normal businesslike attitude except for one important aspect.

"Call me Edward, Miss Swan, unless we are with a client." I had been utterly shocked and was unable to respond in time, my eyes stayed on his retreating back as he entered his office and shut the door.

TURN one. TURN two. TURN three.

That's how we began our tentative friendship. He would come out of his office to talk about mundane things, slowly building up familiarity, and asking questions about myself. Everything seemed to be going well until I got a little too comfortable.

"What about your family?" I asked during our conversations over coffee, and that's all it took.

"I don't have a family, they died when I was a child." He stood, his back stiff and his mouth set into a hard line. "Thank you for the coffee Miss Swan." I watched him as he walked away, feeling utterly confused.

 _He must have someone._

~CC~

The next week was quiet and we kept a cool distance between us.

Today we had a meeting with a potential client. I set the conference room up next to Mr. Cullen's office, ready for the meeting.

I was dressed in my best skirt and blouse, it was very form fitting and extremely flattering. I heard the elevator ding and made my way out, greeting Mr. Beirs and the rest of his colleagues. That was always something I noticed, every meeting we had, the other party often consisted of at least four colleagues. Mr. Cullen only ever brought me, and even that was rare.

He seemed to keep everything close to his chest. He had to have control of all aspects, never really delegating, and often doing menial tasks that others in similar companies would not lower themselves to do.

"This way, gentlemen, Mr. Cullen will be with you shortly." I smiled, and showed them to the room offering them coffee before knocking on Mr. Cullen's door.

"Your four o'clock meeting is here Mr. Cullen." He sat, staring at me not moving, I didn't even know if he was breathing.

"Mr. Cullen?" He shook his head and gave me a strained smile.

"Thank you, Miss Swan, please get your laptop and meet me in there. I would like you to take notes."

I nodded and retrieved my laptop, meeting him and his clients in the conference room.

Watching him command the room was amazing. I found myself getting turned on, which had been happening quite regularly lately. I found myself daydreaming as he closed the meeting, imagining his hands on me, the feel of his lips on my skin.

"Miss Swan, please show these gentlemen to the elevator." His voice broke me from my fantasies, making me jump slightly.

My breathing was labored and he stepped forward, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Miss Swan?" I nodded and jumped up, escorting Mr. Beirs to the elevator.

Before Mr. Beirs stepped in, he stopped and turned to me.

"Miss Swan it was truly a pleasure meeting you, would you do me the greatest pleasure in allowing me to take you to dinner one evening?" I was shocked, and before I could answer, a hard voice sounded from behind me.

"Miss Swan is unavailable, this evening or any other evening, Mr. Beirs." I turned to face Mr. Cullen, but his eyes were looking behind me, his dark stare fixed on Mr. Beirs.

"No problem, Mr. Cullen. Good afternoon, Miss Swan." I heard the elevator close and was about to speak when he spoke, making me jump.

"Don't start Miss Swan, you will not be dating Mr. Biers or anyone for that matter." He turned and walked into his office making my anger grow. How dare he?

 _How fucking dare he?_

~~CC~~

 _How dare he think he can tell me who I can and cannot date._

I stormed off, following behind him. Entering his office and slamming the door behind me. I was breathing hard and my eyes were trained on his back, he stood in the middle of the room, not moving; his hands clenched into fists at his side.

"What the hell was that?" I growled out.

"Nothing, he isn't right for you. I was doing you a favor." He didn't turn, and it just increased my anger.

"You had no right, Edward, no right at all." At the sound of his name, he spun around. His eyes were filled with anger. _What right did he have to be angry?_

"No, right." His hands found his hair and he pulled on it hard, making me wince. "She says I have no right," He started to pace, and I could see his mouth move like he was talking to himself. Counting?

"I have every right Bella, you're mine." I gasped at his confession, utterly confused, which wasn't unusual when dealing with this man.

"Yours? I'm not yours. My God, you don't even know what you want." I groaned in frustration and turned to leave. I couldn't deal with this now, I had to think.

Before I could fully open the door, his hand slammed it shut and he spun me around. His mouth meeting mine in a hard, unforgiving kiss.

"Your mine, Bella, I can't fight it any longer." I kissed him back, putting all my anger into it. His arm comes around the small of my back, crushing me to his chest. I don't understand what changed.

"Stop overthinking it, just feel." He pulls me to his desk. Both of our hands working on each others clothes. I had his shirt off and my blouse had been ripped open in his frustration.

He sat down on his desk, pulling me to him. My hands worked his zipper down, pushing his pants to his knees. My skirt was hitched up to my waist, his hand pulling at my underwear, snapping my panties in half at the crotch.

"Stop destroying my clothes," I mumbled between kisses.

"Shut up, I will buy you new ones." He reaches down and pulls his wallet from his desk drawer, removing a condom and rolling it on. He grasped my legs, pulling them up around his waist, he leaned back so I was straddling his lap, leaning up on his elbows.

"Put me inside Bella," I grabbed him, placing him at my entrance, "Lower yourself slowly, Miss Swan." My eyes flicked to his, his smile was wicked.

"Yes, Mr. Cullen," my eyes close as I sink down onto him. "Ohhhhh," I groan, feeling each and every inch of him inside me, "So deep." I lower myself slowly, pausing a little halfway down.

He lies back, his legs hanging over the edge, and grabs my breast. His thumb circles my nipple and my legs begin to shake as I struggle to keep my position. "Come on, Miss Swan, take all of me." He pinches my nipple, making me moan.

I lower myself all the way, my head falling back. One hand leaves my breast and slides up my body and onto my throat, his whole palm covering it.

Grasping gently, he pulls me down, kissing my lips as my hands find his shoulders, giving me more leverage.

"Now fuck me, Miss Swan." I kiss him back, pushing up with my knees a little before dropping back down. It was a lot clumsier than I planned, but it had been a while.

I continued to move slowly at first, but I soon got into a steady rhythm, he starts to rotate his hips in time with my movements.

"Does it feel good, Miss Swan?" he groans, flexing his hips.

"Yes," I pant, "so good." My legs and arms are visibly shaking now, and I was finding it hard to keep the rhythm.

Sensing my growing tiredness, he pulls himself up, grasping my bottom as he plants his feet on the floor. His legs firmly apart, he starts to move fully with me. My arms wrap around his neck as he takes complete control of my body, moving it as he wants.

"So fucking good, never knew," He mumbles between kisses.

"Oh, God," I feel the pleasure build as his hips loose rhythm, he's close.

"Come, Bella," My breath stutters out, I need to come, so bad.

"Now, Miss Swan. Come now," and that was all it took to bring us both over the edge.

Both of us were panting, sweaty messes, and it took a couple of minutes for me to come to my senses.

"Oh God." I scrambled off him, pushing my skirt back down.

"Stop... Please Bella, let's talk." I grabbed my shirt off the floor, putting it on. I realized I was unable to button it because he had ripped it off me, sending my buttons flying everywhere.

I stood there, clutching my shirt tightly around me, waiting for him to speak. I watch him pull up his pants and turn to face his desk. His gasp sounded through the room; he quickly started picking everything up and placing it on his desk, back where they belong.

After a few minutes he stood, eyes wide, looking around the room, obviously something was wrong. Before I could ask what was wrong, I saw it, lying under the sofa was a pen. My eyes flicked back to his desk where two pens lay. I strode over to the sofa, picking up the pen. I turned and gave it to him, sending him a gentle smile.

"I have OCD."

I nodded, watching him line it up with the other two. _I had guessed it was something like that_.

Just as I opened my mouth to speak his office phone rang. I watched him pick it up, listening intently to whoever was on the other end. His eyes met mine and I could see he was torn.

"Okay, thank you Amanda." He placed the handset down and ran his hand through his hair.

"I have to leave." His eyes held me captive.

"What?"

"I have a therapist appointment." He looked down, clearly uncomfortable.

"Oh… Okay."

"Please Bella, can we have lunch tomorrow? Or I can meet you later?" His eyes looked slightly panicked.

"Edward, it's fine. Lunch tomorrow sounds good." I smiled gently, I couldn't meet him later, I needed to think… And talk to Alice.

"Good," he blew out a deep breath, standing, he grabbed his jacket, and walked over to me. Placing a small sweet kiss on my stunned lips. "Thank you Bella. I promise you won't regret it."

I watched him leave, my eyes firmly on his retreating ass. _M_ y _God I just want to take a bite out of it._


	6. Chapter 6

**A very big thank you to Sherry for all her help, I struggled to extend this because I have a serial killer and a bit of bikerward in my head (Long story. Next fics lol)**

 **Once again I don't own Twilight.**

* * *

 **Bella.**

 **.**

The next day Edward took me to lunch, everything was going great and we seemed to have a lot in common. The office gossip mill had started to circulate as soon as we arrived back; all because Edward decided to smile while placing his hand on the small of my back as he guided me into the building.

That became our routine for the week. Office, lunch, and a little office rendezvous before Edward went to a meeting and I went home. Sometimes we went for dinner, but not often. He wasn't happy with the amount of work that was taking up his time and his OCD wouldn't allow him to cancel any appointments. He had deadlines that needed to be met.

There was also a new development. Mrs. Cope had found a suitable replacement; I would start in Accounting on Monday.

 _I haven't figured out whether that's a good or bad thing._

 _~CC~_

It was Friday, and Edward had convinced me to go home with him after work.

 _It was pretty obvious where we would end up. The tension had been building all week._

I open my eyes and smile at the beautiful man hovering over me.

His crooked grin makes my heart skip a beat.

"My mouth loves your body," he says between kisses.

"My body loves your mouth," I smile.

He makes his way all the way down to my feet, making me giggle when he places light kisses up the arch of my foot.

 _God, how I wanted this man, I never imagined we would be here._

He runs kisses up my leg and onto my stomach, his tongue dips into my belly button, then he works his way down the other side.

I moan when he nibbles on my thigh.

"I want to put my mouth here," he slides one finger inside me. "Would you like that?" He presses his thumb on my clit.

I nod, "Oh God, so good." I grab a piece of sheet and bite it, muffling my moans.

He laughs and pulls the sheet from my mouth. "I want to hear you." I moan. "I love that sound," he adds another finger, his thumb continues to make circles.

My stomach clenches; the heat building.

"I'm so close," I pant out.

"I want to see you come, but not until I say." He moves his head towards my lower lips.

My body jerks up when he separates my folds and flicks his tongue against my clitoris. His hands grip my thighs and he lifts them up so my knees rest on his shoulders, his face is pressed tightly into me, and the heat from his mouth sucking gently pushes me closer to the edge.

"You taste incredible." He breathes against me before plunging his tongue into my center.

My body can't take anymore and my legs squeeze him closer, my back bowing as the pleasure builds, he rips his mouth away from me.

"Do not come, Isabella." I groan in frustration, but do as I'm told.

He adds another finger inside me, twisting them as he gently bites at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Do you like that?" His breath is hot against me, pushing me closer to the edge.

"Please Edward, please." He bites me again and licks away the sting.

"Oh, Isabella, I love it when you beg." His smile is wicked.

His face lowers again and I groan in frustration.

"Come baby, let me hear you." He dives right back in, I'm panting and writhing in pleasure.

It doesn't take long for me to finally succumb to the pleasure.

He eases me back down and lays his body over me, brushing my hair away from my face.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

His fingers move over my skin slowly, gently, lovingly caressing every part he can reach.

My hand works its way between us, I grasp his hardness, and began stroking slowly. He groans and rocks into me, his mouth meeting mine in a passionate kiss.

"Stop. Please. Baby." He grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss upon it.

He rises to his knees, reaching over to the nightstand to get a condom, holding his arousal in one hand, he rolls it on with the other, hissing through his clenched teeth.

Grabbing one of my legs, he drapes it over his shoulder.

He leans down, pushing my leg towards my chest.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He whispers.

"I do." I lean in and kiss him.

He pushes into me with a deep, hard thrust, groaning out in pleasure.

My breath came out in pants as Edward plunged into me hard and fast. He gave me no time to adjust to his girth. He continued his forceful thrusting into me, licking and sucking on my neck, shoulders and breasts. No doubt marking me as his own.

"Mine." He spoke between his thrust. "My God, how did I ever resist you?" I didn't think he wanted a response, so I didn't give him one.

He brought his hand down between us, rubbing my clit in time with the pounding of his hips.

I came instantly, his name getting trapped in my throat as I writhed in pleasure.

He pulled out of me and grabbed my hips, "Turn around, and get on your hands and knees." I did as he asked, panting in excitement.

"Good girl." He kissed my ass cheek before entering me again in one swift movement.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…"

The bed creaked as he pounds into me, my God, the sex was fantastic; he was like an animal.

"Oh… So good, harder Edward, please." His hips sped up and all of a sudden I felt his hand come down on my ass.

His groan sounded behind me. "You want this, do you, Bella? You want it harder?" He sat up, pulling me with him, making me sit on him, my back to his chest, his mouth worked on my neck.

"Tough, I want you to ride me, Bella. I want you to take what you want. If you want it hard, you better work that pretty little ass for it." I started to move, gasping as he slid deeper inside of me, so hard. I could tell he was close, his breath sped up as I bounced faster, harder. I needed him to come, my legs were getting tired. His hand came down between my legs, pinching slightly at my clit, that was all it took. I came hard, the force of my orgasm sent him over the edge with me.

We lay in a sweaty heap on his bed, our breathing was the only sound in the room. I lay staring at the ceiling a huge smile on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned, and looked into his beautiful, green eyes.

"How we met and last week when you finally pulled your head out of your ass." His laugh echoes through the room, then he leans over to kiss my lips gently.

"I will be sad to see you go to Accounting. I will miss seeing your gorgeous face in my office, but I guess I will have to make do with seeing you at lunch and after work." I smile, happy that a suitable replacement had been found.

"Don't worry, there are still places we need to christen. I promise to bring you lunch whenever I can." I wink at him.

"Mmmm… elevator sex." His smile is full of promise.

"Yeah," I shiver at the thought of him pinning me to the wall of the elevator.

"Let me take you to dinner." I look at him, puzzled; he looked panicked. "I haven't even taken you on a date," he sat up looking at me wide-eyed. "We've been fucking for a week and we haven't had a date."

I laugh, "You act like we've never been out together. We've been to lunch and dinner many times Edward." I lean up and kiss his lips. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I'm not. I'm not fine Bella. We need to go on a date. I want you to get dressed up. I want you to feel special."

"Okay, so what time are you picking me up?" I smiled at him, and pulled the sheet down showing my breasts. "And you always make me feel special." My fingers plucked at my nipple.

His eyes never left my hand, "Is seven good?" He gulped when I palmed them, his gaze completely focused on my movements.

"Seven's good handsome."

~CC~

Dinner was great and Edward seemed to become more animated throughout the night; he was playful, attentive, and seemed so happy and relaxed. It was strange to see, but yet, heartwarming. He always seemed to carry the world on his shoulders. It was nice to see him out of his Bosshole persona.

He turns to face me, "I have an idea." His smile is blinding and he leans forward to to speak to the driver. "Take us to Cullen Enterprise." He removes his phone and sends a text.

"Edward?" He silences me with a kiss, getting me all worked up.

"Just wait."

Pulling up outside of the building, we exit the car. Edward takes my hand and practically drags me up to the main doors with him. He takes his keys out of his pocket, and he unlocks and opens one of the doors for me to enter. He enters after me, relocking the doors behind him before retaking my hand and pulling me along through the darkness towards the elevator bank.

"Edward, what are we doing here?"

"Elevator sex." He wiggles his eyebrows.

"What about Security? Isn't this place normally guarded twenty-four seven?"

"I told them I had important business to tend to, and that I needed them to exit the building for an hour." He pushes the elevator button.

"What? And they just agreed?"

"I'm the boss and I have a tendency to be a little paranoid. This isn't the first time I have requested that they leave." I gasp, and pull my hand out of his.

"Just how many women have you brought here to have sex?"

"What?... Oh no, no Bella. I meant this wasn't the first time I've asked them to leave because I had confidential work to do and wanted to be left alone." He shrugs. "It doesn't happen often, but it has happened. Sometimes I have a bad day."

I nod. I guess I could see that.

He presses the call button for the elevator. When it arrives, he steps inside, pulling me with him. His mouth meets mine in a strong, unforgiving kiss as he randomly presses a floor button to get the elevator moving. He then pushes me against the far wall. We're both furiously pulling at each others clothing. I rip his shirt open in my haste, sending its buttons flying everywhere.

"Bella." He growls as his mouth works up my neck.

"Payback." I gasp as his teeth scrape down my neck.

My dress is unzipped and pulled down from the top, trapping my arms at my side. His mouth finds my nipple as he pulls my dress up from the bottom. Groaning in frustration, he pulls back and picks me up. I automatically wrap my legs around his waist, pulling him to me.

 _I guess the dress is staying on._

My mouth sucks at his collarbone, no doubt leaving a mark. I hear the sound of his zipper being opened. His fingers pull my thong to one side, groaning as he feels my obvious arousal. _I guess the thought of Security returning while we're having sex is a turn-on._

Lining himself up, he pushes inside of me, his mouth catches my gasp and swallows it. His hips pump forward in a strong, hard thrust, making me slide up the wall of the elevator. Because my arms are still trapped by my dress, I can only hold onto his forearms; moving in time with him. His mouth is everywhere.

Throwing my head back, I pant as his mouth meets my neck, his tongue tasting my skin. His hips don't falter their fast, strong rhythm. The only noise that can be heard is our heavy breathing, and the sound of my back squeaking from perspiration as it slides up and down the elevator wall.

I hear the elevator ding, alerting us that we've reached the top floor. _How many buttons did he press?_

"Oh God, Edward. So good." My nails dig into his forearms and my hips swivel in time with his thrust.

"Yeah?" _...Pant..._ "So good, Bella. So close." _...Thrust..._ "So fucking close."

"Me too." His hand slips between us, as he bends his head towards my left nipple. He presses his finger against my clit, lightly rubbing it in time with his thrusts.

"Come. Bella. Come." He speaks around my nipple, then bites lightly down on it.

I can feel the pressure building and I know I can't hold off any longer. I climax with a silent scream, my eyes screwed shut. Edwards mouth meets mine as he finds his release, his hips losing their rhythm as he comes.

Neither of us make a move to end the connection. Edward finally pulls back to look at me. "I want you to meet Carlisle and Esme." His eyes are intense, yet soft.

"I'll meet them." I speak softly, enjoying the feeling of us being connected.

"Yeah?" I nod, and his smile widens.

"Yes Edward, I would love to."

He places a couple of small kisses on my lips, "Good… because I think it's only fair that they meet the woman I plan to marry."

"What?" I gasp. _Marry? We have only been together for a week. If we are even together?_

"When you know, you know. Right?"

I look into his beautiful, green eyes. _I guess he's right. When you know, you know._

"Okay, Bosshole." He snickers at my name for him. He wasn't offended at all when I told him. "I guess we will be getting married."

He kisses me harder, but I pull back.

"Next year." _That sounds appropriate._

He nods. "We'll see."

The End.

* * *

 **The original O/S is next.**


	7. Chapter 7

**This was my entry for the contest.**

 **Disclaimer : The author does not own any publicly recognizable characters herein. No copyright infringement is intended.**

 **I have a facebook group (Cullens Conquest, Twilight fanfic) please feel free to join.**

* * *

 **Corporate Confessions.**

 **.**

I can feel his lips work down my body, waking me from a deep sleep. I open my eyes and smile at the beautiful man hovering over me.

His crooked grin makes my heart skip a beat.

"My mouth loves your body," he says between kisses.

"My body loves your mouth," I smile.

God, how I wanted this man, I never imagined we would be here.

Maybe I should start at the beginning.

It all started with an affair.

~~CC~~

" _I'm Isabella Swan, here for my first day in Accounting," I smiled._

 _Mrs. Cope, the head of Human Resources, glanced at me with a kind smile. "Good morning, Miss Swan. Welcome to Cullen Enterprises." She opened the drawer to her left and pulled out a file, clearly labeled 'Isabella Swan' and looked at me in apology. "I'm afraid there has been a change of plans."_

 _My smile dropped, you must be kidding me. I couldn't have been fired before I even started. "I'm not following."_

" _Mr. Cullen's assistant quit unexpectedly yesterday." She leaned forward and lowered her voice. "Between you and me, she was sleeping with one of the married partners and got burned."_

 _Great, but what does that have to do with me? I waited for her to continue, but she seemed to be waiting for me to comment._

" _Well, that's unfortunate. Although, I don't know what Mr. Cullen's assistant quitting has to do with me." I wasn't sure what else to say. I researched the company when I first applied for the job and his name popped up. Edward Cullen was CEO and Chairman of the Board of Cullen Enterprise. When I'd searched on the internet I'd found very little on the billionaire, except an interview with the Business Times, and an angry Facebook rant from a former employee, who called him Bosshole due to the fact that the only time he came out of his office was to fire someone._

" _Well, as Cullen Enterprise's newest employee it falls to you to stand-in until a suitable replacement can be found. It shouldn't take longer than a couple of weeks."_

 _I gulped, I didn't want to work for Bosshole. "Isn't this a little unusual, I'm an accountant, not a personal assistant."_

" _You won't be a personal assistant."_

 _I turned to face the deep, male voice. A tall man leaned against the door frame. I looked from his shiny black shoes, up his black trousers and suit jacket, past his white shirt and red tie to a pair of emerald green eyes._

 _Wow._

" _You'll be an assistant." He walked over to me. "The assistant to the Chairman of the Board. You will have a lot of responsibilities. I hope you can keep up." His lips thinned, "Do you have a problem with that?"_

 _I froze, he was intimidating and I couldn't seem to make a sound._

" _Good." He turned and headed to the door. "I'll give you twenty minutes to complete all your paperwork, then I want you to report to my office."_

 _He walked out and I could only stare at the empty space where he stood._

" _He's a tornado."_

 _Obviously, the pay here made Mrs. Cope unable to voice the truth, he was an asshole. No, he was a Bosshole._

" _I take it that's Edward Cullen."_

" _In the handsome flesh."_

 _I must have looked upset._

" _Listen, Miss Swan, I know this isn't what you expected, so I am going to be totally honest with you. Edward Cullen is a brilliant businessman, but he's strict and a little paranoid. He built this company on his own, from the ground up, and he trust no one. He never discloses what he's working on fully to his staff. He just gives you what you need to know." She looked at me and sighed, "None of the other employees were willing to take the job."_

 _Great._

 _Mrs. Cope had convinced me to see the bright side. This was Edward Cullen, I could learn a lot from him and the pay was great._

 _Maybe the Facebook rant was wrong._

~~CC~~

He runs kisses up my leg and onto my stomach, his tongue dips into my bellybutton, then he works his way down the other side.

I moan when he nibbles on my thigh.

"I want to put my mouth here," he slides one finger inside me. "Would you like that?" He presses his thumb on my clit.

I nod, "Oh god, so good." I grab a piece of sheet and bite it, muffling my moans.

He laughs and pulls the sheet from my mouth. "I want to hear you." I moan. "I love that sound," he adds another finger, his thumb continues to make circles.

My stomach clenches the heat building.

"I'm so close," I pant out.

"I want to see you come, but not until I say." He moves his head towards my lower lips.

~~CC~~

 _I'd made my way up to his office within the twenty-minute time frame, getting off the elevator, I stood in awe and admired my surroundings. Bright, bold colors decorated the walls, modern furniture filled the waiting room. A huge ornate desk sat outside what I presume was Bosshole's office. It was something you only saw in magazines._

" _Are you going to stand there all day? Come."_

 _Leaving my bag and coat on what I presumed would be my desk, I walked into his office and paused. He had his back to me, placing his suit jacket on a hanger and then hung it on the rack behind his desk. Edward Cullen had a nice butt, his trousers were cut with such precision that they left nothing to the imagination, and his white shirt showed off his lean, muscled back. He definitely worked out._

 _I swallowed just as he turned._

" _What?"_

 _My god, not only does he have the perfect body with beautiful chiseled features, he also had the best sex hair I had ever seen. And he had just caught me staring at him._

" _Nothing."_

" _Good, because we have lots to do. Anything you see or hear in this office is strictly confidential, I'm sure Mrs. Cope explained that when you signed the Confidentiality Agreement." He raised his eyebrow._

 _I had to stop myself from saying 'duh' at him, even without the legally binding document, I would never repeat business or personal information._

 _I nodded, but kept my mouth shut, fearing the word would make an appearance._

" _Right, I guess there are worse things than a mute assistant."_

 _I couldn't do it, I wasn't used to dealing with Bossholes and I definitely wasn't used to holding my tongue._

" _Excuse me, I'm not mute and you are incredibly rude."_

 _He raised an eyebrow. "Maybe you should remember who you are speaking to, your job is to assist me, not give your opinion on my manners. Are we clear?"_

" _Yes." Best to keep it short and sweet._

" _Good, here is a file containing what I am currently working on, familiarize yourself with it. You will need to know what it contains for the meeting this week." I nodded a little confused, I thought he kept his projects secret. "The file does not leave this office, Miss Swan, am I clear?"_

" _Crystal." I could do this._

" _Good. You are dismissed."_

 _I stood and made my way to my desk a little pissed with his attitude, he was no better than me, the arrogant Bosshole. I was determined to see this through. It was only for a couple of weeks. Then, I could go and do my real job and once someone was found I'd never have to see him again._

 _I could last a couple of weeks, I hope._

~~CC~~

My body jerks up when he separates my folds and flicks his tongue against my clitoris. His hands grip my thighs and he lifts them up so they rest on his shoulders, his face is pressed tightly into me and the heat from his mouth sucking gently pushes me closer to the edge.

"You taste incredible." He breathes against me before plunging his tongue into my center.

My body can't take anymore and my legs squeeze him closer, my back bowing as the pleasure builds, he rips his mouth away from me.

"Do not come, Isabella." I groan in frustration but do as I'm told.

~~CC~~

 _I had spent the next couple of days nervous and unsure, a combination I was not used to feeling. I prided myself on my sassy personality and, unfortunately, that may get me fired here._

 _I jerked back from my thoughts when a hand holding a file suddenly appeared in front of my face._

" _Your first task today is to check the financial reports." My stomach fluttered as I looked into his emerald green eyes._

" _Yes, sir." He really was a gorgeous man. It was a shame he was so difficult to deal with._

 _I knew he could be charming when he needed to be. I witnessed it earlier in the week when Miss Denali came in for a meeting regarding her father's business. He was all smiles and deep laughs for the strawberry blonde with the big blue eyes and the mile long legs. I guess he had to be if he wanted to purchase people's failing businesses, but I almost had a stroke when I witnessed it for the first time. I envied the woman until she opened her mouth._

" _Let's leave the little secretary here and discuss it over dinner." Miss Denali's eyes flicked to me. "Seriously Edward, give the girl a pay rise so she can buy some decent clothes." They walked out both of their laughs echoing behind them._

 _Leaving me feeling humiliated and disappointed._

 _I would not let them beat me._

 _I remember speaking to my grandmother about Mr. Cullen's ever changing moods and her words echo through my mind._

' _It's women who have the bad rep for being the moody ones, but it's men who truly hold the title. It's important that you realize you are not responsible for his moods, he already had a reputation for being an ogre before you even started working for him. You have to decide for yourself when enough is enough.'_

~~CC~~

He adds another finger inside me, twisting them as he gently bites at the sensitive bundle of nerves.

"Do you like that?" His breath is hot against me, pushing me closer to the edge.

"Please Edward, please." He bites me again and licks away the sting.

"Oh, Isabella, I love it when you beg." His smile is wicked.

His face lowers again and I groan in frustration.

"Come baby, let me hear you." He dives right in and I'm panting and writhing in pleasure.

It doesn't take long for me to finally succumb to the pleasure.

~~CC~~

 _The next week passed by slowly, but free from drama, I slowly started to relax into my position and even interacted with Mr. Cullen on a couple of occasions. Even after all these years he was still enthusiastic about his work, and I now understood why so many people dealt with him despite his less than stellar attitude._

 _It was a Thursday morning and he had walked into the office with a little bounce in his step._

" _We're going out today." He fell into his chair._

" _Really?" Thank god, the office could be pretty boring sometimes. Especially since it was only me and Mr. Cullen on this floor._

" _Yes, I'm signing the contract for the controlling interest in a business start-up. I've been working on it for the past year." He leaned back and gave me a bright smile, his whole face lit up and his eyes sparkled with delight. It was startling to see, it made me smile back at him easily._

 _His excitement was catching and I found myself letting my guard down. I spoke without thinking. "It's good to see you smile, I don't think I've ever seen it before. You're always so serious." I slapped my hands over my mouth as soon as I finished speaking, shocked at what I said. He was sure to fire me now._

 _._

 _._ ~~CC~~

He eases me back down and lays his body over me, brushing my hair away from my face.

"So beautiful," he whispers.

His fingers move over my skin slowly, gently, lovingly caressing every part he can reach.

My hand works its way between us and I grasp his hardness and began stroking slowly. He groans and rocks into me, his mouth meeting mine in a passionate kiss.

"Stop. Please. Baby." He grabs my hand and brings it up to his lips. Placing a gentle kiss upon it.

~~CC~~

 _He had been blowing hot and cold ever since my bout of verbal vomit. After my slip up, he had laughed and commented how very few things pleased him, but that business was one of them. The meeting had gone well and he had signed all the appropriate contracts, leaving the restaurant with the little bounce in his step still intact. I had been relaxed for the rest of the day, even going so far as to knock on his door and offer him coffee. My smile was bright and my optimism high until I was ready to leave for the day. I had just packed my things and was heading to the elevator when he peered his head around his office door._

" _Miss Swan," I turned and smiled at him._

" _Yes, sir." The elevator dinged and the doors opened, I placed my hand in the door so that it didn't leave without me._

" _While my spirits today were unusually high and I behaved unprofessionally myself, I would implore you to remember that I am your boss, not your friend. The comment you made earlier was inappropriate and you would do well to remember your place here." My smile dropped and I swallowed the lump in my throat. Giving him a nod of agreement, I turned and left._

 _I had now been working for Mr. Cullen for three weeks with no sign of the new assistant anywhere. I must remember to speak to Mrs. Cope regarding the matter as soon as possible._

 _We were now on our way back from another business meeting that had gone very well, despite the client, Mr. Hunter giving me the creeps I had been organized and precise in my research giving Mr. Cullen the upper-hand in the negotiations._

 _He sat beside me in the black limousine looking relaxed._

" _You did very well in there, Mr. Hunter is a difficult man," he picked a piece of lint from his trousers._

" _Thank you." I gave him what I knew was a timid smile. I was not going to get my hopes up that his yo-yo moods had improved. I was not setting myself up for the disappointment, I could keep a casual cool appearance when needed and when dealing with Edward Cullen it was definitely needed._

 _The limo pulled up outside Cullen Enterprises and Mr. Cullen stepped out first and offered me his hand. I took it instinctively but regretted it almost immediately. Little sparks of electricity spiked up my arm._

 _It made me uneasy feeling those sparks of attraction. I couldn't afford to be pining after my boss, especially when he didn't even like me._

 _I stepped out of the limo and stood in front of him. Our eyes met and we both paused, my breath stuttered out of me as our gaze held. His eyes sparkled in the light and the tingles moved along our palms._

 _Shit. I was still holding his hand, no wonder he was staring at me. What must he think of me?_

 _I dropped it like it stung me and took a step back. "Thank you for taking me with you, it was very informative."_

 _He stepped back. "You're welcome," he took another step. "I won't be back to the office today, I have a meeting, so just finish your tasks and you can leave for the day."_

" _Okay, have a good meeting." He jumped into the limo and left._

 _Leaving me frozen on the sidewalk._

 _I could not be attracted to my boss._

 _I was not attracted to my boss._

 _I will not fall for my boss._

 _Oh god, I wanted my boss._

~~CC~~

He raises to his knees, reaching over to the nightstand to get a condom, holding his arousal in one hand, he rolls it on with the other, hissing through his clenched teeth.

Grabbing one of my legs, he drapes it over his shoulder.

He leans down, pushing my leg towards my chest.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" He whispers.

"I do." I lean in and kiss him.

He pushes into me with a deep, hard thrust, groaning out in pleasure.

~~CC~~

 _The next day had been tense, Mr. Cullen had been sullen and terse, and I didn't know how to deal with it. So, I decided avoidance was the best option._

 _The phone ringing woke me from my thoughts._

" _Hello." It was Security downstairs in the lobby at Reception._

" _Miss Swan there is a lady here who wants to come up, but she isn't on the approved list. Mr. Cullen does not allow guest up to his floor without prior knowledge." I knew this, Mr. Cullen insisted that the visitor's logs are to be updated daily. No unexpected visitors were tolerated._

 _I heard a female voice that I'm sure sounded familiar._

" _Her name is Miss Brandon and she says she's here to take you to lunch." Damn, I knew she would show up. I had accidentally slipped up when speaking about my boss and I had used the words, hot, fuckable, and asshole to describe him. Granted I had had a couple of glasses of wine, but I knew she wouldn't pass up the opportunity to come see him for herself._

" _It's okay, Mike, tell her I will be right down." I guess there would be no problem with me taking my lunch fifteen minutes earlier today. I grabbed my things and headed straight for the elevator when Mr. Cullen's door opened and he peered out._

" _Who was that?" His stare was piercing and I had to remember to breathe._

" _Just Mike from reception. Someone wanted to come up, but they didn't have an appointment, I'm off to lunch." I turned towards the elevator._

" _I can fit someone in, I'm free for the rest of the afternoon." I stared at him, astonished that he was willing to allow someone an unscheduled visit._

" _That isn't necessary. The lady wanted to speak to me, it was my best friend, Alice. I have a sneaking feeling that she's here to meet you." It was better to be honest. Right?_

" _Well then, I suggest you do not disappoint her and tell her to come right up." I stared at him, my mind in shock._

" _Let her up." I gasped. Oh no this was definitely a bad idea, Alice had no filter at all._

" _Yes, Miss Swan, I can spare a few moments to meet my assistants friend, can I not? I wouldn't want to seem rude." Yes, because you are so concerned with people's opinion of you._

" _Okay," I called down to Security at reception requesting that they allow her up. We both stood staring at each other in awkward silence until the elevator's ding broke us apart._

" _Hi Bella, I was hoping we could go for lunch together," My best friend's voice made me whirl around, she flashed me a winning smile before turning to face Mr. Cullen. "It's nice to meet you, Mr. Cullen, Bella speaks very highly of you."_

 _I was going to kill her._

" _It's lovely to meet you Mrs...?" Alice laughed and waved her hand._

" _It's Miss and it's Alice and your Edward? May I call you Edward? We're all friends here." My hand ran through my hair, I cannot believe her._

" _Well, I guess that would be fine. You are not under my employment, so it wouldn't be unprofessional." Mr. Cullen looked a little uncomfortable and before I could comment, Alice jumped in once again._

" _Oh, you don't allow Bella to call you Edward?" Now he definitely looked uncomfortable._

" _No Miss, I mean Alice. It is Miss Swan and Mr. Cullen." He looked tense so I decided it was time to leave._

" _Right I'm off to lunch Mr. Cullen, would you be needing anything before I leave?" I grabbed my bag and Alice's arm._

" _No I'm fine Miss Swan, but I insist you use my driver why the weather is bad." I looked outside to see the rain pounding hard against the glass._

" _No that won't be necessary." I didn't need a driver, we weren't going far._

" _Come on Bella, I don't want to get soaked and Edward kindly offered his driver," she smiled sweetly at him and leaned forward whispering in his ear. His eyebrows rose and then furrowed in frustration as he turned to me and all the tension left his face._

" _Please Bella, I would feel better if you took my driver." I gasped at his use of my name and my heart skipped a beat._

" _Erm, well, okay, if you're sure." His smile was blinding and made him look so much younger._

 _His face dropped into his usual mask and he cleared his throat, "Yes, I'm sure."_

 _Alice kissed him on the cheek and grabbed my hand. "I will have her back to you in no time Edward," She smiled a wicked smile at me, "say bye to Edward, Bella."_

 _I blushed and rolled my eyes, "See you later Mr. Cullen." I went to leave but Alice had a firm grip._

" _No, Bella it's Edward, not Mr. Cullen." I turned to argue but the look on Mr. Cullen's face stopped me. Did he look hopeful or was I just imagining it. I decided she wasn't going to leave unless I did as she asked, I could always apologize to him later._

" _See you after lunch Edward. Thank you for the driver," I pulled Alice away. "If you change your mind about wanting anything don't hesitate to call my cell," I called out behind me._

 _As I stepped inside the elevator I could see that Mr. Cullen, I mean, Edward, hadn't moved from his spot, and when his eyes met mine, I gasped at the heat in them. His green eyes looked darker, he looked so primal, he licked his lips, his eyes still firmly on mine until the elevator door closed and broke our gaze._

~~CC~~

My breath came out in pants as Edward plunged into me hard and fast. He gave me no time to adjust to his girth, He continued his forceful thrusting into me, licking and sucking on my neck, shoulder, and breasts. No doubt marking me as his own.

"Mine." He spoke between his thrust, "My god, how did I ever resist you?" I didn't think he wanted a response, so I didn't give him one.

He brought his hand down between us, rubbing my clit in time with the pounding of his hips.

I came instantly, his name getting trapped in my throat as I writhed in pleasure.

~~CC~~

 _The next few days after Mr. Cullen met Alice had been interesting, we returned to our normal businesslike attitude except for one important aspect._

" _Call me Edward, Miss Swan, unless we are with a client." I had been utterly shocked and was unable to respond in time, my eyes stayed on his retreating back as he entered his office._

 _That's how we began our tentative friendship. He would come out of his office to talk about mundane things, slowly building up familiarity, and asking questions about myself. Everything seemed to be going well until I got a little too comfortable._

" _What about your family?" I asked during our conversations over coffee, and that's all it took._

" _I don't have a family, they died when I was a child." He stood, his back stiff and his mouth set into a hard line. "Thank you for the coffee Miss Swan." I watched him as he walked away, feeling utterly confused._

 _The next week was quiet and we kept a cool distance between us. Today we had a meeting with a potential client. I set up the conference room up next to Mr. Cullen's office, ready for the meeting._

 _I was dressed in my best skirt and blouse, it was very form-fitting and extremely flattering. I heard the elevator ding and made my way out, greeting Mr. Beirs and the rest of his colleagues. That was always something I noticed, every meeting we had, the other party often consisted of at least four colleagues. Mr. Cullen only ever brought me and even that was rare. He seemed to keep everything close to his chest. He had to have control of all aspects, never really delegating, and often doing menial tasks that others in similar companies would not lower themselves to do._

" _This way, gentlemen, Mr. Cullen will be with you shortly." I smiled and showed them to the room offering them coffee before knocking on Mr. Cullen's door._

" _Your four o'clock meeting is here Mr. Cullen." He sat, staring at me not moving, I didn't even know if he was breathing._

" _Mr. Cullen?" He shook his head and gave me a strained smile._

" _Thank you, Miss Swan, please get your laptop and meet me in there, I would like you to take notes."_

 _I nodded and retrieved my laptop, meeting him and his clients in the conference room._

 _Watching him command the room was amazing, and I found myself getting turned on, I found myself daydreaming as he closed the meeting, imagining his hands on me._

" _Miss Swan, please show these gentlemen to the elevator." His voice broke me from my fantasies making me jump slightly._

 _My breathing was labored and he stepped forward, looking concerned. "Are you okay, Miss Swan?" I nodded and escorted Mr. Beirs to the elevator. Before Mr. Beirs stepped in, he stopped and turned to me._

" _Miss Swan it was truly a pleasure meeting you, would you do me the greatest pleasure in allowing me to take you to dinner one evening?" I was shocked, and before I could answer, a hard voice sounded from behind me._

" _Miss Swan is unavailable, this evening or any other evening, Mr. Beirs." I turned to face Mr. Cullen, but his eyes were looking behind me his dark stare fixed on Mr. Beirs._

" _No problem, Mr. Cullen. Good afternoon, Miss Swan." I heard the elevator close and was about to speak when he spoke, making me jump._

" _Don't start Miss Swan, you will not be dating Mr. Biers or anyone for that matter." He turned and walked into his office making my anger grow. How dare he?_

 _How fucking dare he?_

~~CC~~

He pulled out of me and grabbed my hips, "Turn around, and get on your hands and knees." I did as he asked, panting in excitement.

"Good girl." He kissed my ass cheek before entering me again in one swift movement.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh…"

The bed creaked as he pounds into me, my god the sex was fantastic, he was like an animal.

"Oh… So good, harder Edward, please." His hips sped up and all of a sudden I felt his hand come down on my ass.

His groan sounded behind me. "You want this, do you, Bella, you want it harder?" He sat up, pulling me with him, making me sit on him, my back to his chest, his mouth worked at my neck.

"Tough, I want you to ride me, Bella, I want you to take what you want. If you want it hard, you better work that pretty little ass for it." I started to move, gasping as he slid deeper inside of me, so hard. I could tell he was close, his breath sped up as I bounced faster, harder. I needed him to come, my legs were getting tired. His hand came down between my legs, pinching slightly at my clit and that was all it took. I came hard, the force of my orgasm sent him over the edge with me.

~~CC~~

 _How dare he think he can tell me who I can and cannot date. I stormed off, following behind him, entering his office and slamming the door behind me. I was breathing hard my eyes were trained on his back, where he stood in the middle of the room, not moving, his hands clenched into fists at his side._

" _What the hell was that?" I growled out._

" _Nothing, he isn't right for you. I was doing you a favor." He didn't turn and it just increased my anger._

" _You had no right, Edward, no right at all." At the sound of his name, he spun around. His eyes were filled with anger. What right did he have to be angry?_

" _No, right." His hands found his hair and he pulled on it hard, making me wince. "She says I have no right," He started to pace, and I could see his mouth move like he was talking to himself._

" _I have every right Bella, you're mine." I gasped at his confession, utterly confused, which wasn't unusual when dealing with this man._

" _Yours? I'm not yours. My god, you don't even know what you want." I groaned in frustration and turned to leave. I couldn't deal with this now, I had to think._

 _Before I could fully open the door his hand slammed it shut and he spun me around. His mouth meeting mine in a hard, unforgiving kiss._

" _Your mine Bella, I can't fight it any longer." I kissed him back, putting all my anger into it. His arm comes around the small of my back, crushing me to his chest. I don't understand what changed._

" _Stop overthinking it, just feel." He pulls me to his desk. Both of our hands working on each others clothes. I had his shirt off and my blouse had been ripped open in his frustration._

 _He sat down on his desk, pulling me to him. My hands worked his zipper down, pushing his pants to his knees. My skirt was hitched up to my waist, his hand pulling at my underwear, snapping my panties in half at the crotch._

" _Stop destroying my clothes," I mumbled between kisses._

" _Shut up, I will buy you new ones." He reaches down and pulls his wallet from his desk drawer, removing a condom and rolling it on. He grasped my legs, pulling them up around his waist, he leaned back so I was straddling his lap, leaning up on his elbows._

" _Put me inside Bella," I grabbed him, placing him at my entrance, "Lower yourself slowly, Miss Swan." My eyes flicked to his, his smile was wicked._

" _Yes, Mr. Cullen," my eyes close as I sink down onto him._

" _Ohhhhh," I groan, feeling each and every inch of him inside me, "So deep." I lower myself slowly, pausing a little halfway down._

 _He lies back, his legs hanging over the edge and grabs my breast. His thumb circles my nipple and my legs begin to shake as I struggle to keep my position. "Come on Miss Swan, take all of me." He pinches my nipple making me moan. I lower myself all the way, my head falling back. One hand leaves my breast and slides up my body and onto my throat, his whole palm covering it._

 _Grasping gently, he pulls me down, kissing my lips as my hands find his shoulders, giving me more leverage._

" _Now fuck me, Miss Swan." I kiss him back, pushing up with my knees a little before dropping back down. It was a lot clumsier than I planned, but it had been a while._

 _I continued to move slowly at first, but soon got into a steady rhythm, he starts to rotate his hips in time with my movements._

" _Does it feel good, Miss Swan?" he groans, flexing his hips._

" _Yes," I pant, "so good." My legs and arms are visibly shaking now and I was finding it hard to keep the rhythm._

 _Sensing my growing tiredness, he pulls himself up grasping my bottom, he plants his feet on the floor, his legs firmly apart and starts to move fully with me. My arms wrap around his neck as he takes complete control of my body, moving it as he wants._

" _So fucking good, never knew," He mumbles between kisses._

" _Oh, god," I feel the pleasure build as his hips loose rhythm, he's close._

" _Come, Bella," My breath stutters out, I need to come, so bad._

" _Now, Miss Swan. Come now," and that was all it took to bring us both over the edge._

 _~~CC~~_

We lay in a sweaty heap on his bed, our breathing was the only sound in the room, I lay staring at the ceiling a huge smile on my face.

"What are you thinking about?" I turned and looked into his beautiful green eyes.

"How we met and last week when you finally pulled your head out of your ass." His laugh echoes through the room and he leans over to kiss my lips gently.

"I will be sad to see you go to Accounting. I will miss seeing your gorgeous face in my office, but I guess I will have to make do with seeing you at lunch and after work." I smile, happy that a suitable replacement had been found.

"Don't worry, there are still places we need to christen, I promise to bring you lunch whenever I can." I wink at him.

"Mmmm… elevator sex." His smile is full of promise.

"Yeah," I shiver at the thought of him pinning me to the wall of the elevator.

"Let me take you to dinner." I look at him puzzled, he looked panicked. "I haven't even taken you on a date," he sat up looking at me wide-eyed. "We've been fucking for a week and we haven't had a date."

I laugh, "You act like we've never been out together. We've been to lunch and dinner many times Edward." I lean up and kiss his lips. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

"I'm not. I'm not fine Bella. We need to go on a date. I want you to get dressed up. I want you to feel special."

"Okay, so what time are you picking me up?" I smiled at him and pulled the sheet down showing my breasts, "And you always make me feel special." My fingers plucked at my nipple.

His eyes never left my hand, "Is seven good?" He gulped when I palmed them, his gaze completely focused on my movements.

"Seven's good handsome."

* * *

 **Thank you for reading and thank you for the reviews; they really do help encourage a writer.**

 **I will work on an epilogue asap.**


End file.
